1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical energy conversion devices and, more specifically, to an hydroelectric electrical energy conversion device including a stacked series of water tanks each acting as head water to an adjacent tank located therebelow and connected by penstocks, the tank located subsequently along the flow path acting as a basin wherein the last tank in the series is connected via a pump to return the water back to the first tank thereby forming a closed pressurized hydroelectric power system, electrical generators positioned between each tank are powered by the flowing water to charge power sources connected thereto. The power sources providing power to the pump as well as other electrical systems connected thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of energy conversion devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,307,299; 4,345,160; 4,408,452; 4,443,707; 4,445,046; 4,514,977; 4,629,904 and 4,816,696 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A system for generating electrical energy which combines water power and combustible fuel in a manner to utilize, according to varying conditions, the best combination of energy sources for maximum economy of electrical generation, including an elevated body of water having connection to a hydraulic generating means positioned at a lower elevation, the water flowing from the body of water to the hydroelectric generating means through a penstock, a fuel powered gas turbine generator adapted to use combustible fuel and compressed air as a means of generating electricity, an hydraulic air compressor means adjacent to the body of water, a penstock having a water inlet connected to the body of water and having a water outlet, the hydraulic head of which is below the water inlet, and an air outlet connected to the gas turbine generator and means to selectably divert the water flow to the hydroelectric generator and/or the hydraulic air compressor so that electricity may be generated selectably utilizing the energy source of water power and combustible fuel according to parameters of availability and economics.
An electrical power generation system includes a waterwheel contained within a housing enclosure above a water collection compartment, a water discharge nozzle in alignment with said waterwheel, means for delivering water to said discharge nozzle including a pump for returning water from the collection compartment, a portion of the output of the waterwheel being used to drive the pump, wherein the waterwheel includes fin elements having inclined water entrapping flange portions and is supported by means of an adjustable support to maintain the waterwheel dynamically balanced and in alignment with the discharge nozzle.
In a pumping-up hydroelectric power plant comprising a single speed main pump/turbine and a booster pump operable in series in a pumping operation between an upper reservoir and a lower reservoir, a water head shared by said booster pump is varied depending on a variation in the static head between the two reservoirs for maintaining the operation of the main pump/turbine always in a maximum efficiency range.
A hydro electric generating system to produce power by changing the potential energy of water to kinetic energy to drive a turbine that is coaxially connected to a generator. Water from the ambient enters the reservoir and is directed by a valve to a conduit to the turbine which turns a generator to produce electricity. The system is constructed in such a manner that it may supply power during peak- power demand and be used as a storage system during low power demand.
The front portion of the immersed turbo-generator bulb houses the alternator. The intermediate portion houses the gear box, and the rear portion has the turbine projecting therefrom. The intermediate portion is of greater diameter than the front portion and they are interconnected by a flange. The external cooling is by tubes through which cooling air flows, and having one end connected to orifices through the flange.
A vacuum pump attached to the top of an enclosed tank situated above a lower liquid level is utilized sequentially to draw liquid from the lower level into the tank and thereafter drain the tank to a useful purpose including a low head turbine generator, irrigation, storage and other useful purposes.
A small-scale hydroelectric generator has a micro-hydro axial-flow turbine mounted in a lower end of a penstock, preferably of the siphon type, through which water is diverted from an intake basin. The turbine comprises a stator section formed with an axial core providing an annular passageway having an outlet end in close proximity to a rotor of a coaxial adjacent rotor section. The blades of the rotor have a length equal to the internal radius of the passageway. A plurality of flaps are arranged in an expandable circle between the stator section and rotor. A float mechanism located in the intake basin follows the water level and controls the extended positions of the flaps reducing the water flow through the penstock in a predetermined relation to the water level. The annular passageway has fixed vanes directing the stream of water in a helical swirling motion of predetermined pitch to impinge upon the blades which are disposed to receive the stream at an optimum angle of 90.degree.. The generator is located remote from the turbine with a closed hydraulic system comprising a variable displacement pump located at and driven by the turbine and a hydraulic motor located at and driving the generator. The pump has a flow control driving the motor at a constant RPM at all acceptable load conditions placed on the generator. A variable-speed pumped-storage power generating system includes a variable-speed generator/motor, a frequency converter connected to an electric power system, and a pump/turbine driven by the generator/motor. The power generating system comprises an optimum rotation speed function generator calculating an optimum rotation speed of the motor for driving the pump, a speed detector generating a speed detection signal of the motor, a speed regulator receiving the output signals from the function generator and speed detector for generating an output correction signal, an adder adding the output correction signal to output command signal, a comparator comparing the output signal of the adder with an output power detection signal generated from a motor output detector and generating an error signal, and an output regulator controlling the excitation of the secondary winding of the motor through the frequency converter so as to decrease the output power error to zero, thereby controlling the output and rotation speed of the motor. The power generating system also comprises an optimum guide-vane opening function generator calculating an optimum guide-vane opening, a comparator comparing the output signal of the guide-vane opening function generator with a guide-vane opening detection signal from a guide-vane opening detector, and a guide-vane opening regulator controlling the opening of the guide-vanes according to the result of the comparison.